For Vio's Tom Thing
by arsenicturntech
Summary: my contest-y entry thing for Violaunte that I never thought I would be able to do...but I did it...I just don't know if it's what she was looking for, at all, but hey I still like what it turned into :3 Disclaimer and whatnot inside


**A/N **This is most definately for Violaunte's Tom contest, cus I think I voted for it..not too sure though, can never remember ^^; Anywho, yup, this piece of whatever it's going to turn out to be is gonna be my contest entry and now I will let my starring tom give out my sad little disclaimer and begin :3

Pouncival : Neko doesn't own CATS, nothing at all that has to do with the original book of poems by TS Eliot, and nothing besides a ticket and the dvd that has to do with the musical produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

_Pouncival's POV_

It was late, and dark, very well after midnight. Old D would skin me for being out this late, but it's the only time I know I can see her alone. Well, not see her as in talk to her, woo her, like I want, but the only time I really get to look at her. I felt pretty creepy hiding around her window, watching as she combed her fur, or helped her sister with her's. She was so sweet, and very fun to be around. Her dark fur, with stripes of black, and patches of a lovely red on her headfur. Of course, she was quiet as well, even when she was around Tugger, she was moderately quiet. Though she was still capivated. Almost as capivated as I was of her, almost. She's the only reason I stay around the Rum Tum Tugger. She knows she can't leave her sister alone, and her sister loves Tugger to death. So I stay around Tugger, just to catch glimpses of her. I love to watch her eyes light up when she gets attention from Tugger, and hate when they dim. I never understood why they dimmed, but it was usually right after the lit up. Maybe it was just a thing she-cats did, or maybe she was thinking of someone else. My heart always skipped a beat when I thought that, because I hoped she was thinking of me, wishing that I was flirting with her instead of Tugger. As I was mulling over these thoughts again, the light to Electra and Etctera's room went out, and I left to hurry back to the den I shared with Tumblebrutus.

As soon as the sunlight drifted through the small hole in the roof, which Tumble said _I_ had to fix, and shone in my eyes, I knew I had to do something today. I had to do something about Electra. Of course, I didn't exactly know what I was going to do, except maybe tell her how I feel, or at least hello. And more importantly, I didn't know how to go about it. Not even 'hello', I didn't think a simple 'hello' was good enough for her, not really. The Everlasting Cat must've been on my side today, thankfully, because before I had time to find breakfast, there was a knock at my door. I tried to yell for Tumble to answer it, but he was already gone. _Go figure, anytime I need him around_, I thought irratatedly. I was caught off guard when I opened the door, my irratation turned to confusion. Electra was standing in front of me, arms wrapped around herself tightly and her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't think of anyone else to go to," she said, voice cracking. I blinked, then stepped to the side to let her in.

"What happened?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. She spun around and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head buried in my chest. I felt my heart race and my eyes widen, then hesistantly, I pulled Electra closer. We stood like that for a while, I couldn't keep track of how long exactly because my mind was busy trying to figure out which tom I was going to skin. Then finally, she gave a final sniff and looked up at me, giving a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, but I heard the tom I liked had asked Jemima to be his mate. She told me they were going to dance this year," she explained, taking breaths now and then.

I felt my heart slow now, so she did like someone, and now he was going to be with Jemima. "Wh-who was it? The tom that you liked?" I asked her, half-not wanting to know.

That's when her smile dropped, along with her beautiful eyes. "You." Her voice was so quiet, it took me a moment to actually heard comprehend what she had just said. _You_.

I laughed, and she looked up at me, hurt and confused. "I'm not mating with Jemima, we're like siblings."

And then, we laughed together, still embraced.

Pouncival- FINAH! If you only count the story the word count is about 705 :3


End file.
